Your mine now
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Renji went drinking with Rangiku and she drugs him... This is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like done read!


**I don't own Bleach or anything that. Warning this is a Yaoi lemon, so if you don't like don't read.**

A tall Soulreaper with bright red long hair that was pulled back in a ponytail was walking down the wooden hallway. His body was covered in black tattoos that even went as far as his face. "Renji!" The man turned around to see a woman with huge boobs, strawberry blond and a mole on right side her face just under her eye.

"Hey Rangiku," Hey said as she caught up with him.

"Now that the meeting is over let's go gets some drinks."

"But it's still day and I have paperwork to do." He said showing her the papers in his hand.

"Do it later," the blond said then grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the closest bar. Once they were inside she ordered a round of drinks.

"Bye the way, why do you want to drink with me?" He said as he took as drink of his Sake.

"What I can't go out drinking with my friends?" She asked sounding pissed off.

"No there nothing wrong with that." As they were talking Rangiku was able to slip a white powder into the others Sake. Once they had both finished they left after paying there bill. As Renji was walking to report to his captain he started feeling hot. He just pushed it off and kept walking. He walked into a room to see Byakuya at his desk filling out paperwork. The fire crouch put the paper that he was able to fill out at the bar on the desk.

"Anything new to report," He said as he lookd up from his paper work showing his black eyes. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back to keep it out of his eyes as he filled out the papers. He saw that his lieutenant wasn't looking so well. "Is everything alright lieutenant." He said as he put a hand to the others forehead. "Your burning up," At that moment Renji's legs gave out and he fell on his ass. The captain quickly moved around the deck to the panting man. "How long have you been like this?"

"Ever since I got back for the bar with Rengiku." He said panting.

"You went to the bar in the middle of the day," He asked as he saw the red head was now panting.

"She dragged me there," He said as he tried to stand only to fall down again.

"It looks like you have been drugged," The black haired man said as he walked over to the door with a grin as he locked it. Then he casted a Kido that would make it so no sound would leave the room.

"What are you doing Captain?" He asked panting as he watched his walk back over to him.

"I'm going to help you get this drug out of your system," Byakuya said with a matter of fact voice. He quickly picked him up and walked him over to the couch in his office where he placed the helpless male. The captain slow started to pulling the others top off showing the black lines on his chest. He put his tongue to the lines and started following them around all the way up to his neck where he started to nibble a little. Once there was a nice mark formed he started going back down and he stopped a Renji's nipple giving it a nice hard lick making the ginger moan. "Such a nice voice," He said with a grin. After hearing that he started blushing. Byakuya grinned as he slowly pulled down the others black pants. "Hard already, I've barely touch you." He said as he chuckled a bit. Renji moved his hand up and covered his face trying to hide himself. The black haired man would have none of that he grabbed the others arms and moved them to his sides. "If you covered your face again and I'll be forced to tie your arms up."

"Yes captain," With that comment the other grinned.

"Now spread your legs," The red head did as he was told blushing more. He then looked up to see the other striping, drool started going down his face as he watched. "Like what you see," He asked making the other blush more.

"Yes," With a grin the captain started walking back to his deck. He opened a part, pulled out a bottle and walked back over. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," he said as he opened the bottle and rushed the others legs further apart. He poured some of the sweet smelling liquored on his fingers and started rubbing the others opening. Once he thought it was wet enough he slowly pushed the first one inside. Renji closed his eyes to help with the pain. "I know it hurts but if I don't do this it will hurt a lot more later on." He said as he kissed his cheek and thrust his finger lightly. He then pushed the finger as deep as he could hitting something inside the uke.

"Right there," He moaned out and he bucked his hips into the back haired man's fingers trying to get them deeper inside him. Byakuya grinned as he started rubbing that spot as he pushed in the finial finger. After a few stretches he pulled them out. "Why you stop?" He asked trying not to sound like he is begging.

"I want to have fun too," He then took the bottle and poured some on his dripping member. Once he was fully covered he placed it to the tight opening and slowly started to push in. "Tell me when I can move," He said was he was fully seated inside. After a while Renji gave him the ok and he started moving slowly in and out but with each thrust he got faster and harder. He moved his hips slightly aiming for that one spot that would make the ginger breathless.

"AH…more," He moaned out as he grabbed on the cushions tell his hands where turning white.

"I thought I was the one giving orders," He said as he slowed down his thrusts.

"Sorry captain…AH,"

"That's alright," Byakuya said then pulled him into a kiss. As soon as he tongue was inside they started a fight for dominance, which the seme easily won. Once he was happy he started to work his way down his neck stopping every now to suck leaving a dark hickey. With each thrust that was made he could feel the passage getting tighter.

"I think I'm going to cum," Renji said in between moans. After hearing that the blacked haired man started going as hard and fast as his body would let him into the others prostate. "CAPTAIN!" He screamed as he came all over the others chest. The feeling of the tight hole clenching around him proved to be too much, with one finial thrust he filled the other with his seed. As he pulled out Renji was feeling his captain's seed drip out of him.

"It would seem that the drug had worn off," He said as he grabbed a spare rag that was lying around and wiped them both clean. "Oh and you're mine now." Renji blushed and nodded.

The next day

Byakuya was walking down the hall when he saw Rengiku walking holding a bottle of sake. "Rangiku," he said getting her attention. "Would you not drug what belongs to others?" He asked then walked away leaving her to figure out what's going on.

The end!

Manda- A friend asked me to write this a while ago and I just finished typing it so I hope you like.

Renji-WHY I'M I ON BOTTOM!

Manda- You really want to get up to pieces by flowers be my guest. Plus it's more fun to make you bottom. *giggles* Any way I hoped you like the Fanfic please review and favorite.


End file.
